Lights in the Darkness
by ShadowBladeFX
Summary: A time of peace has fallen upon Ylisse. After defeating King Gangrel of Plegia, the Shepherds are busy protecting the land from Risen. In the peaceful two years, a new threat reveals itself. Therefore... is it really peace? Pairings may be suggested. Rated T for suspense, detailed romance, mild language, some horrific scenes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1 - The Guard is Down

Chapter One: The Guard is Down

...

...

Exhausted cries rang out across the landscape, clangs of metal screeching through the tranquil air. Two knights battled in a training arena, drenched in sweat from head to toe. One had long pink hair, that was pulled back into a ponytail, save for two twisted braids on the sides of her head, and a fringe that swept down into her forehead. She was dressed like a dancer, her clothes revealing and, quite frankly, immodest; she had training armor on, that covered her chest, shoulders, legs, and arms, but it wasn't much. The other had much shorter hair, a soft brown, and had battle armor complete with an on-arm shield. The two fought hard, heads and hearts pounding in the hot afternoon sun.

The girl swung forward with her sword, trying to catch the young man off guard. Thrusting his shield forward, her foe dodged the attack, and turned for a counter strike. Sword slid cleanly through air, sending the girl leaping to the side in an attempted dodge. She tried to turn around again, but was pushed over by the force behind the man's blow.

"Olivia!" The man called, sheathing his sword as he knelt down to help her up. The girl, Olivia, blushed a deep red in response, lifting herself off of the stone floor. With the boy's help, she pulled herself to her feet, and began to dust herself off. "Well, I think that's enough training for today." The chocolate-haired young man stated, still holding her arm as she recovered from the fall.

"Robin!"

Footsteps broke the silence, and the soldiers immediately broke their contact. A girl with longer flowing brown hair ran up, but halted as she saw the two. Startled by what she had just ran into, she blushed in embarrassment, turning to leave... But as she did so, a hand stopped her. "Sumia! Wait." A voice reached out to her, making her stop to turn around. She met the eyes of the man who stood, meters away, hand on a dulled training blade. "I need to talk to you." Robin added, tapping his hand on the hilt of his sword. With a quick, graceful bow, Olivia picked up her sword, and began to exit the arena.

Sumia regained her composure and straightened her back after he addressed her. She followed him out into the forest, walking just a minute outside the arena's walls. Robin stopped once he came to a cloak hung up on a large tree trunk. "Do you know..." He began, hand motioning to the robe. "... What this is?" He asked, tapping the sleeve of the fabric as his eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer.

Sumia shook her head, soft hair falling into place on her pale forehead. Robin sighed lightly, tugging on the cloak. With a squeak of wood, the robe pivoted until it stared straight at her: A dead, rotten face. Sumia let out a yelp of surprise, hands flying over her mouth as she tried desperately to look away from the hanging dead corpse. "N-No, sir. What is that...?" She stammered, closing her eyes as she tightened her jaw, resisting the urge to empty her stomach.

Robin stepped forward towards her, grabbing her jaw with his right hand, forcing her to look at him. Once she obeyed, he responded. "That" he gestured to the rotting figure, "is what happens when you mix death and laziness. Take a good long look." Robin said cooly, pacing through the dead grass around him as Sumia reluctantly looked the smoldering remains of a human body up and down.

She took in everything. Shape of the face. Clothes. Armor. Sheath. Boots. Expression. The face was contorted into a permanent scream, eye sockets now just empty holes of black. When she no longer thought she could hold it in any longer, she looked away and hid her face in her hands. "Why are you showing me this?" She cried, looking up at Robin through distressed tears.

The armored man in front of her turned to look back at her, poking at the cloak of the charred corpse. "This happened because of you. And I think you know why." Robin said, letting a crusty flake of fabric slide off the sleeve of the burnt robe.

"I-I'm sorry?" Sumia asked, blinking to make sure she didn't mishear him.

"What did I tell you to do last night?" Robin asked, folding his arms together as he stared at her.

"I-I don't remember..." She replied, running a hand through her hair as she tried to think. When at last it donned on her, she turned even more pale than before. "You told me to secure the area of Risen, sir." She answered, regaining her straightened posture as she tried to look confident. That wouldn't last long.

Robin stepped forward, inches from her face as he clenched his jaw tight. "We are in war. I cannot allow anyone to slip up. A simple mistake costs lives. Am I clear?" He seethed, hot breath beating onto Sumia's shocked face.

"Y-Yes, sir. I-I'm sorry, sir. It w-won't happen again." She stuttered, not moving as she tried to look at something other than the invisible smoke pouring out of his ears. Robin stepped back and nodded, proceeding to walk back to the arena. Sumia spoke up again, calling to him before he was but a few feet away. "If you don't mind me asking, Robin? ... But what exactly is this? What happened here?"

Robin stopped cold in his tracks, and turned to face the brunette once again. He pointed angrily at the corpse on the tree. "This man was burned alive. Pierced through the head by a tree branch. HE was attacked by the Risen YOU were supposed to ensure WERE NOT THERE. Does it look like I'm having fun with this?" He added firmly.

"N-No, sir. I'm sorry, sir. It won't ever happen again, sir." Sumia muttered stiffly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It had better not." Robin turned to leave, then stopped and turned back. "Sumia, as much as it pains me, I am removing you from military duty until you can prove yourself. You will help maintain base while the rest of us march forward. Is that clear?" He asked, calming down only slightly.

"Y-Yes... Yes, sir. As you wish..." She replied somberly, nose turning red as she began to cry. Robin's footsteps echoed through the forest until... Silence fell. Sumia was alone. She let the tears run free, sniffing heavily as she nearly pulled out her hair in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She yelled to herself, letting out a pained cry as tears continued to streak her cheeks.

The sun was beginning to go down, and Sumia decided that it was best if she returned to camp. Sighing before glancing around, she tried to look for the way back. After such a long time of crying, she had become disoriented, and didn't know where to go. She then turned towards the tree. Jumping back in horror, she let out a shriek of shock. The corpse was gone.

...

...

A/N: Fixed, and this will be the final edit I will make on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mysteries in the Night

Chapter Two: Mysteries in the Night

...

...

"Frederick." A feminine voice called. The knight stirred, his head swimming as he tried to determine his location. "Frederick!" It came again. The man started, sitting up to look around. A girl approached him with lance in hand.

"I apologize, milady. I-I must have fallen asleep." The knight stated, feeling the ground for his lance. He yawned shortly after retrieving it from the cold grass.

The girl knelt beside him, "If you're tired, I'll take the next shift."

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Frederick shook his head, standing to his feet. "I must keep myself alert, is all."

The girl stood up, now behind him. The knight began to teeter, almost falling down to the ground again. "Frederick."

He started once more, shaking his head. "No need to worry..."

"Get some sleep, now."

Frederick turned to face her, eyes half-open. He nodded groggily. "If you insist, milady." He trudged off to the middle of camp, slowly disappearing from the firelight.

The girl took a seat on the log in front of the fire, carefully scanning the tree-line before setting her lance down beside her. The soft, crackling fire made it difficult to hear any other noise out further; but one with an attuned ear could pick out any disturbance.

Footsteps approached. Faint, then closer all at once. She stood up, grabbing her lance and staring at the trees. A flicker of movement. She spun around without hesitation, thrusting her spear towards the sound.

"Cordelia!" The voice came from the end of her spear.

She halted upon seeing the man standing in shock by the fire. Robin. She breathed a sigh of relief, lowering her weapon and sitting down once more. "Don't do that again." She groaned, resting her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were on watch." Robin said softly, taking a seat beside her. "Sure thought that would be my last word, though." He chuckled, looking over towards her.

"I just took the shift from Frederick. He was falling asleep." Cordelia sighed, staring at the burning embers.

"He overworks himself." He nodded in agreement. "At least he built a fire, though." He added, scooting closer to the flames.

"So, you can't sleep?" The girl asked without looking over.

"No, unfortunately. Nightmares." Robin sighed.

"Get those a lot." She nodded sympathetically.

"It's crazy. I feel like we're living a nightmare." The tactician stated quietly, looking up at the full moon above.

"How so?" Cordelia asked, turning to look back at him.

"Because of how much trauma we've had to go through. ...And not just in the war." Robin grimaced, folding his arms uncomfortably.

"You mean...?" The girl asked, indicatively.

"Yeah. ... And just today we found a dead corpse in the forest. I had to banish Sumia from her post because of it." He added, looking out to the woods. "We can't allow mistakes like that to happen. It just... I don't think she realizes just how serious our situation is."

"Well, she is often caught up with other duties as well-"

"But are any of them half as important as saving lives?"

Cordelia shrugged, turning back to the fire. "True."

Snap.

She whirled around, staring at the trees. Then nothing came.

"What was that?" Robin asked, trying to see what the Pegasus knight was searching for. Then after a few seconds added, "...Must've been a falling branch," turning back to the warmth of the fire.

Crunch.

Cordelia frowned, reaching slowly for her lance. She crept to a standing position, taking a step out towards the forest.

"...What?" Robin asked, standing beside her. He had heard the noise, but it didn't seem suspicious to him...

... Still nothing came.

The silence of night overtook the landscape.

...

"Hold on..." The knight gritted her teeth, taking a cautious step forward. Then she halted, frozen in terror as if a ghost had come into view.

"Cordelia..." A distant voice called. It was monotone. Yet distinct.

"Don't listen to it." Robin murmured, and reached for her hand. Cordelia's skin had turned ice cold.

"Cordelia..." The voice came closer. It sent chills up Robin's spine. He reached for the book on the inside of his cloak...

"I'm here." Cordelia stammered, lowering her weapon.

Robin's eyes widened as he stared in shock. Cordelia dropped her lance and took a step towards the sound. "What are you doing?!" He whispered, grabbing her hand to pull her back.

"It's okay." She looked up at him. Her eyes were pitch black. Robin stepped back in bewilderment.

"C-Cordelia!" He stuttered, backing away. She continued forward until a shadowy figure slowly emerged from the woods. He flung his hand out. An arc of lightning tore through the air, crashing into the figure in the trees. The bolt reflected, flying up into the clouds. The sky crackled as the electricity flashed violently. Robin paled.

"I'm coming, Sumia. Don't worry." Cordelia said slowly, continuing to walk across the plain. It was as if an invisible thread was pulling her forward. As if she was possessed.

Then it hit Robin. He shuddered at the thought. What had happened to Sumia in the forest? He shouldn't have left her there.

By the time he looked back up, Cordelia had managed to slowly walk her way towards the ominous figure. The figure floated silently into the moonlight, and out of the forest.

What Robin saw next sent the blood draining from his body. He grew frigid as he realized just what had happened...

...

...

A/N: Haha... Hah... Oh, dear. I feel so evil...


End file.
